As processing capability moves towards a model where functionality is managed through instances of virtual machines, customers are managing their infrastructure through libraries of virtual machine images. In this model, virtual machines are run when needed and suspended when not needed. Capacity is added by duplicating virtual machine images onto additional hardware.
As part of managing this library of images, administrators need to ensure that the software inside the images is current with the latest software updates (such as security fixes, additional functionality, and so forth). Traditionally, this has been done by running a virtual machine and then executing an update agent in the virtual machine. While this allows virtual machines to be updated, this mechanism is a significant maintenance activity that consumes compute resources and that may be time consuming and tedious for the administrators who manage the virtual machines.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.